This invention relates to a seat device which is suitable for use in an automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional van type vehicle compartment arrangement. Arranged in a vehicle compartment 101 are a driver seat 102, an assistant seat 103, an intermediate seat 104 and a rear passenger seat 105. The seats 104, 105 are suitable for two or three passengers. The intermediate seat 104 can be turned backwards around the point P. When the intermediate seat 104 is backwards arranged, it faces the rear seat 105. For the purpose of turning the intermediate seat 104 around the point P, as shown in FIG. 1, a big space as defined by the circle R is required. For this reason, in this first case, the length of the intermediate seat 104 must be shortened so that only two passengers can sit on the intermediate seat 104.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional van type seat vehicle compartment arrangement. Arranged in a vehicle compartment 111 are a driver seat 112, an assistant seat 113, an intermediate seat 114 and a rear seat 115. The intermediate seat 114 is divided into two seat portions 114A, 114B. The seat portion 114A can be turned around the point P1. The other seat portion 114B can be turned around the point P2. However, only after the seat portion 114A is laterally moved to the position shown by the broken line can the seat portion 114B be turned. In this second case, the space R that is required for the purpose of turning the seat portion 114B makes lateral movement of the seat portion 114A necessary. Thus only two passengers can sit on the intermediate seat 114 consisting of two seat portions 114A and 114B.